Sam's Secret Lover
by pick1frcryingoutloud
Summary: Sam has a secret lover and everyone wants to know who it is.


**Title:** Sam's Secret Lover  
**Author:**  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Characters:** Jack/Sam; Team

**Summary:** Sam has a secret lover and everyone wants to know who it is.  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Disclaimer:** You probably know the drill, I don't own stargate, yadda yadda yadda…

**Author note: **Review if you want but please be kind. English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes.

**Sam's Secret Lover**

Daniel was beginning to worry. It was already eight o'clock, they had a meeting with Landry at eight thirty and Sam still hadn't arrived. It really wasn't like her to arrive that late even if there wasn't a meeting. Maybe she'd just overslept, he should give her a call. He dialed the number and waited. It took an awful lot of time for someone to pick up and Daniel was just about to hang up when he heard Sam's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" 'She doesn't sound like she just woke up.' Daniel thought.

"Hi Sam, it's Daniel." She giggled. Wait a minute, she giggled?

"Hi Daniel, what's up?" And there it was again, another giggle. Since when did Sam giggle because he called?

"Euh, I just called to remind you we have a meeting in half an hour." Sam's attitude immediately changed.

"Shit we're late!" He heard a distinct chuckle on the other end and something that sounded like "So?" It was a man's voice, he was sure. A dull thud was heard, she had dropped the phone.

"Sam?" He tried but there was no answer. He could hear the sound of rustling sheets and then the man's voice sounded again.

"Stay." He said with a rather hoarse voice. 'Well, I found out why she's late.' Daniel debated whether or not he should hang up. He probably should but he was too curious about finding out the identity of Sam's new lover… or boyfriend. 'Lover' provided a bit more information than he wanted about someone he regarded as a sister. Still, his curiosity got the better of him and he listened to Sam's reply.

"We can't, we'll be late." There was more rustling.

"Just fifteen minutes." The man mumbled and then there were some definite kissing sounds. Daniel lowered the phone and stared at it as if it had grown tentacles. When he held it up to his ear again, the people on the other end had stopped kissing for a moment and he could hear Sam's shocked reply.

"Fifteen?!"

"Ten." The man muttered between kisses.

"Ten?!"

"Alright five. Please." At this point Sam was moaning and Daniel decided he had heard enough and he hung up. He shivered as the image of Sam having sex with this unknown man invaded his mind. He quickly shook his head and gathered the papers and material he would need for the briefing.

_Half an hour later…_

Cameron, Teal'c, Daniel and Vala were waiting at the briefing table for Sam to arrive. Officially, the meeting had started five minutes ago but General Landry was still on the phone in his office so they waited. Cameron had taken the seat next to the general's with Teal'c next to him. On the other side were Daniel and Vala. Daniel with a pile of paper before him, Vala just looking around and fiddling with her outfit, opening a few buttons to see if it would look more provocative. Cameron was the first speak up.

"So, anyone know where Sam is?" Daniel didn't say anything, Sam would never forgive him if he did. Vala, however, didn't seem to share his opinion, but then, when did she?

"Daniel dear, didn't you call her this morning?" Daniel froze. 'Damn Vala.' Okay maybe there was a way out of this without having to lie and without embarrassing his friend… much.

"Yes I did." He replied. 'No need to elaborate.'

"And…" Cameron pressed.

"And she was kinda busy." He directed his gaze at the table, he knew he was a bad liar and that if he were to look his teammates in the eye, they would catch him for sure.

"Busy." Cam repeated. "What kind of busy?"

"Just busy." Daniel answered, directing his gaze at his papers, pretending to read something.

"What? Work busy, cleaning busy, what?" He was beginning to get angry and Daniel didn't see a way out of this one. Reluctantly, he answered Cameron's question.

"Guy busy."

"Oh." Cam was a little stunned. Apparently the rest of the team had known as much about Sam's new boyfriend as he did.

"Oooh, Sam's got a lover." Vala piped up. Teal'c jut raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it is inappropriate to discuss colonel Carter's personal life without her knowledge."

"Oh come on Muscles, aren't you the least bit interested in who it is?"

"If it is colonel Carter's wish to keep it a secret? No." He replied in his stoic manner.

"You are no fun! Daniel, did you hear who it was?" She was really interested and Cam also stared expectantly at Daniel, equally as keen to know as Vala was. Fortunately he was spared from answering that question when general Landry walked in.

"Good morning SG-1." He took his seat and glanced at the briefing table. "Where's colonel Carter?" they all started speaking at the same time.

"Well… uhm."

"She's…"

"Right here. Sorry I'm late, I overslept." Landry nodded as she took her seat next to Vala. She could swear Cameron suppressed a grin and Vala didn't even try to hide hers. She threw a suspicious look at her fellow female teammate with the conspiratory smile plastered on her face before directing her attention back to the briefing.

"Good, let's begin." Landry said.

They talked about a planet that they recently visited. They had established contact with the population and started talking about trade contracts which had been very successful. They were trading medicines and knowledge for Naquadah and, of course, they also warned them about the Ori. After almost an hour, they were finally finished.

"Alright people, I'll assign SG-12 to start trading relations with the people of PA6-361." At that moment, the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Hey kids. I hope you've all been behaving while I was gone." SG-1 seemed to be temporarily stunned and unable to utter any sound at the unsuspected visit of their friend and former team leader but they quickly recovered.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"Sir!" Cameron immediately stood straight and saluted the superior officer.

"At ease Mitchell. Daniel, can't I just visit my old teammates anymore?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Euhm, of course but… I mean you could have told us you were coming."

"It is good to see you again O'Neill." Teal'c also left his seat and bowed to Jack, a big smile on his face.

"You too T." He patted his jaffa friend's shoulder.

"When did you get here?" Daniel asked again. Jack stole a glance at Sam before answering.

"Yesterday actually, stayed at a hotel."

"A hotel? Jack, you could have called and stayed with one of us!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"For crying out loud, don't fuss so much Daniel! It was late so I went to a hotel, I survived. I'm a big boy, I can look after myself. Anyway, in answer to your earlier question, I'm here for a meeting with Hank."

"Which wasn't supposed to begin for another ten minutes." Landry added. Jack grimaced.

"Yes well, why pass up a perfectly good opportunity to say hello right?"

"Well, we'll leave you boys to your little meeting while we go down to the commissary." Vala eagerly said with a glance at Sam. They all looked to Landry for confirmation.

"We were just about finished anyway, go ahead."

Cameron saluted again and as he gathered his notes he addressed Jack.

"Why don't you join us when you're finished here sir?" Maybe he imagined it but he could swear the general shared a brief look with Sam before agreeing to the offer.

"Yeah sure, save some pie for me." The team left the room and Landry went to his office. He was just about to turn around to follow him when Sam stuck her head in. She had a frown on her face.

"A hotel?" She questioned.

"Sure. Hotel Carter. Never heard of it? It has really good service!" She laughed at his joke and rolled her eyes. He glanced at the security camera. Damn that stupid thing! If it would just shut off, he'd be able to kiss Sam. She gave him one last look.

"See you in a bit." And off she went to catch up with the rest of SG-1 while Jack went to talk with Landry.

Once she'd caught up with the rest, Vala rushed to Sam's side and hooked her arm in Sam's.

"So tell us about this lover of yours." She smiled when she saw Sam's surprised look.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Sam! If you don't want to tell the boys fine but at least tell me, I'm your best friend. Best friends tell each other everything!" Daniel rolled his eyes at the attempts of Vala to get information she wasn't likely to get. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow again and Cam looked just as curious as Vala was.

"What makes you think I have a… lover?" Sam asked, looking from Cam to Vala.

"Daniel told us." Vala answered quickly. Sam stopped walking and glared at Daniel. He winced and explained.

"You kind of forgot to end the call."

"You told them about this morning?!" She sounded absolutely not pleased and it made him take a step back.

"I didn't mean to… I mean… They dragged it out of me!" He pointed at the rest of SG-1. They all had innocent faces put up in their defense, but Sam wasn't fooled.

"I did nothing of the sort." Teal'c hastily informed them before Sam had time to direct her anger at him. "I merely stated that it was inappropriate to talk about colonel Carter's personal life without her knowledge." The others looked at him as if he'd betrayed them. Sam's look softened a bit.

"Thanks Teal'c. At least I can still trust one of you to protect me from these vultures." She said, indicating the three gossipers. The Jaffa bowed his head and smiled. The others opened their mouths to protest but Sam beat them to it.

"And as for you guys…" She said sternly. "I'm not telling you anything." She turned around and marched towards the commissary with Teal'c right behind her, leaving Daniel, Vala and Cam staring rather disappointed and surprised at Sam's childishly teasing I'm-not-telling behaviour.

Jack's meeting didn't take too long. 'Thank god for that.' He thought and he happily set his course towards delicious cake and jello. When he arrived in the commissary, the whole of SG-1 was already there, apparently engrossed in a discussion. He loaded his tray and walked towards their table. Sam was smugly eating her blue jello, Teal'c was silently eating his rather large portion of fruit and seemed to not be participating in their argument. The other members of the team were not paying the slightest bit of attention to their food. Instead, they were focused on the blonde astrophysicist.

"Oh come on Sam, you have to tell us about him." This caught Jack's attention. 'Him'? Putting his tray down and pulling up an extra chair, he thought about what or who Vala could possibly be referring to.

"What's this all about?" He asked. The former(?) thief was more than happy to respond.

"Sam's got a lover!" Jack, who was just about to take a bite from his chocolate pie, stiffened. He quickly looked at Sam but she refused to look him in the eye. A smirk appeared on his face as he realized Sam tried to hold her giggles at his reaction to Vala's news.

"Really?!" He picked up his spoon again. "Well Carter, do tell about this lover of yours." He took a bite to keep him from laughing when he saw her head turn at him with an expression of 'who's side are you on?'.

The rest of SG-1 now eagerly looked between Jack and Sam, waiting for her to start talking because they knew she would never disobey an order from a superior officer. Her expression changed to a glare, one that Jack chose not to notice, and then to a smirk.

"His name's Jonathan and he's a bit older than me." She started. Everyone at the table had their eyes trained on her, hanging on her every word, even Teal'c. Sam smiled, so much for Jaffa non-curiosity.

"And…" Vala encouraged when Sam paused.

"And…. He's very handsome, a bit rough around the edges. He's very successful in his job, great with kids and… oh! He's VERY good in bed." Jack choked on his pie when she revealed that little fact. The spoon he'd been holding, dropped on his plate as he continued to cough. The other members of the table regarded him with a curious look.

"Sorry, wrong pipe." He said hoarsely. They seemed to accept his poor excuse.

Sam smiled evilly at him. Ah! Sweet revenge!

"What else can you tell us?" The others encouraged. They were staring hopefully at her.

"His hair can be all over the place, it's very cute." She smiled. She knew he hated to be called cute.

"Cute?" Jack said, disgusted by the thought alone.

"Ssshhh!" Vala berated him. He raised an eyebrow. Who was this woman?

"Come on Sam, what are his hobbies and stuff?" Cam asked.

"Well…. He likes to fish, he has this crazy thing with the Simpsons, his favorite color is peridot and… he likes to cuddle."

"I do not!" Jack cried indignantly, forgetting for a moment he was supposed to keep quiet. Sam bit her cheek to keep from laughing as she saw her friends' shocked faces. Daniel was doing a great simulation of a goldfish, Teal'c raised his eyebrows and Cam looked as if someone had told him he could never eat macaroons again. Vala was the only one who seemed to find this amusing and found it necessary to point out the obvious.

"Wait a minute…. You're Sam's lover?" She asked Jack.

"Yes. And for the record, it's not crazy lo like the Simpsons. Sam would never admit it but she adores that show." He said with a naughty smile. "Right?" He asked her.

"Of course honey." And she kissed him. She KISSED him right in front of the whole commissary!! It was a quick kiss on the lip, but a kiss nonetheless.

"O'Neill, I am happy that colonel Carter and yourself have, as they would say here on Earth, gotten your acts together."

"Thanks T."

Teal'c's strong voice appeared to snap Daniel from his state of shock.

"Jack! Why didn't you ever tell me!"

The End


End file.
